Christmas Festivities and Carols
by Majorelle
Summary: Drabbles that contain what the title implies! With the following shippings: TwinLeaf, Sequel, Contest, Ferriswheel, MangaQuest, JeT'aime (Kalos), Special, and Conflicting(basically LeafxGary). This fic is dedicated to the following people: RagingDragonair, StellaMuffins, GlaceontheHuman, SumRandomPerson12, Pokespecshipper, L. X. ie, PrincessLightWarrior1, and I ran outta space -.-


_1. All I Want For Christmas is You―TwinLeaf (Dawn/HikarixBarry/Jun)_

"I ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUU~! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOOUU~!"

Dancing around a Christmas tree, a young blonde began singing this carol and occasionally winking at an annoyed blunette.

"Kariiiiiii, Kariiiii~!" he chirped dancing over to her.

"What?!" she exasperated.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"I said that all I wanted for Christmas was you…" Jun then gave her an Eskimo kiss, to which Hikari blushed wildly.

* * *

_2. Christmas Lists―Sequel (Hugh/HyuuxRosa/Mei)_

"Hey, hey, hey, Huugghhh~"

Hugh turned around to see his younger sister. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"W-Well…would you fill out your Christmas list with me while I do mine?"

Hugh sighed, "I'm a man now, I don't do little kid things. Why don't you go fill it out with your friends?"

His little sister frowned. "But, I don't want to do it with my friends, I want to do it with you…"

"And why me, exactly?"

"'Cause we would always do it together, that was…before you went through all these changes. Mei said it was something called puberty."

Hugh swallowed hard and looked off into the distance in disbelief. "Okay, okay, let's go write the lists."

_Five Minutes Later…_

"Hugh, what are you writing what you want for Christmas?"

They were sitting at the table with notepads. Hugh's little sister was writing away while he had only one thought in his mind, subconsciously writing it down in his notepad. When his sister asked him, he snapped out of his trance with a blush on his face.

"N-Nothing! Honestly, I don't―"

He was cut off by the touch of Mei's lips on his cheek.

"Mistletoe Hugh~" Mei sang as she moved away from him.

Hugh was frozen with the blush from before still there, except it was darker. He then hid his notepad under the table, so no one saw his Christmas list.

_Santa, Arceus, or whatever is supposed to deliver presents, all I want for Christmas is a kiss on the cheek from Mei… From Hugh_

* * *

_3. Christmas Cookies―Contest (May/HarukaxDrew/Shuu)_

"What are you doing?" a green-haired boy asked.

"I'm making cookies."

The boy reached over to the counter and―

…

"WHAT THE―! I NEVER SAID THEY WERE DONE OR THAT YOU COULD EAT ONE!" May screamed.

"Whatever," Drew smirked. "You wanted me to eat them."

"No, I didn't!" she yelled again.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to hear how they are," he poked. May's mouth gaped and then Drew _slowly_ started to walk away. With each step, May's lips started to quiver and she could not hold herself back.

"Okay fine!" she yielded. Then, she rushed up and to the front of him. "HOW ARE THEY? HOW ARE THEY?"

"They're…"

May leaned in anticipation.

"Pretty drab," he stated with a sneer.

…

"Ugh, who needs you anyway!" she angrily waved him off.

_One Hour Later…_

"Hey, Ash," May asked him. "Do you think these cookies taste plain? Or _drab_?" She growled on that last word.

Ash took one and tasted it. He steadily chewed the cookie and tasted it carefully. After about a minute, he swallowed and looked at the worried girl.

"Yeah, it's kinda bland." Ash answered.

* * *

_4. Silent Night―Ferriswheel (White/HildaxN)_

White put colorful bulbs around an evergreen pine tree. She hummed one of her favorite carols, Silent Night, while N observed her from afar. After a little while, N finally decided to ask her what she was doing.

"White, my sweet," he started. "What are you doing? Aren't trees supposed to be outside and not covered in various colored lights?"

"N, don't you know about Christmas?" White asked incredulously.

"What is this Christmas you speak of?"

"Wow, so you really don't know…" White stopped decorating and sat down on the couch. She patted a spot next to her, motioning N to come sit down next to her. N sat down next to her like she asked. "So, Christmas is a holiday."

"Like the Thanksgiving holiday you informed me about in November?"

White nodded. She wasn't surprised that he didn't know about Thanksgiving, what was she to expect from someone raised by Ghetsis? But to not know about Christmas…

"Yes, and Christmas is a special kind of holiday. It's the holiday where you give people presents, decorate, and get together with loved ones."

"But…" N interrupted. "What's the meaning of this Christmas?"

_The meaning…?_ White thought. She bit her lip. What was the real meaning of Christmas? After so many years, had she lost the meaning? Then, she calmed down and looked at the teenage boy. With her head cocked slightly to the side, she smiled.

"Well… I think Christmas has a lot of different meanings…depending on the people."

"What does Christmas mean to you?"

White smiled again. "Have you ever heard the song, Silent Night?"

"Hmmm, I believe that song is about a Child that is apparently a Savior of some kind is born from a Mother of complete Purity and nothing is at fault, and everyone is at peace," he replied.

"Well, that is my meaning, and that you give what you can to those in need, spend time with loved ones, and be grateful for everything you have."

"Give what you can to those in need…?" he mumbled to himself.

_The Next Morning…_

Walking out of her house, she wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter. When she was stopped short and blushing ferociously.

"N, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" White screamed.

"What? White, you said you give what you can to those in need."

"B-Bu-But that didn't mean you give all your clothes away! Even the ones you were wearing!" she yelled, covering her eyes from a naked N in just boxers. She had seen that he was giving a box of all his clothes to an old homeless man on the street. "And why are you in just boxers, too?! It's cold! Aren't you freezing?!"

"Well, I don't mind the cold as long as my clothes are helping someone."

White paused and looked at him. "N…"

* * *

_5. Santa Baby―MangaQuest (Kris/ChrystalxGold/Hibiki/Ethan) _

"So, how should I go about this…" Gold said with a rather perverted smirk on his face. Sitting alone in the room on the couch, Ruby walked in after hearing him say that.

"How should you go about what?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, hey, look at this CD." Gold showed Ruby a 'Christmas Special: Santa Baby' CD and the cover was of a girl in a short Santa dress with red gloved that went all the way up to her elbows and also red high-heels that went up to her knees. She even had a Santa hat.

"What about it?" Ruby asked again.

"Heh," Gold smirked. Ruby sat across from Gold and watched something peculiar come out from behind, and then he shuddered in fright. Gold ignored his actions and kept talking. "Weellllll, I want to somehow get Chrys in a costume like this…then my Christmas would be comple―"

_**SMACK!**_

"I'll be dead before I let that happen!" Chrys said as she pulled away the rolled up magazine she hit Gold with.

* * *

_6. Whipped Cream―JeT'aime (CalemxSerena) _

"Well…all I can say is you better not forget!"

"W-What am I supposed to do?! It's snowing as hard as it can get outside and―"

"I don't care, though. You'll find a way to do it," Serena insisted.

These trainers of the Kalos region were just going for a walk when it started to shower snow. Taking shelter at the nearest Pokémon Center, they shook off the remaining snow on their coats.

"You're both soaking wet!" Nurse Joy said. "Come on, you need to warm up by the fireplace."

Serena and Calem were taken to the main room and seated in front of the fireplace with covers. Both of their hats were taken off, especially Serena's since her hair was wet. They sat across from each other, staring at the other. Their noses and cheeks were red and eyes glossy. Serena looked at Calem with annoyance and frustration while Calem looked at her with an uncomfortable face because he didn't like how she was staring at him. Serena then sneezed.

"I hope you don't get sick…" Calem said in a low tone.

Serena glared at him, "And if I do, it'll be your fault."

Nurse Joy finally came in with a tray that held two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. She set it down in between the two, "here, help yourselves. It will help you warm up quicker."

Nurse Joy then left the room and the pair grabbed their mugs. Serena sat with her knees to her chest while Calem sat with his legs crossed on the floor. As Serena took a sip from her cup, whipped cream topping somehow found its way to the top of her nose. She was about to wipe it off when―

Serena's eyes widened and her cheeks started to beat red. "What are you doing?!" she screeched.

Calem himself was surprised at what he did.

"Can you get your finger off my nose?!" Serena asked exasperated.

"A-Ah, sorry!"

Calem moved away from her nose, with left over cream on his finger. He then passed her a tissue, "here, you should wipe it yourself…" he mumbled looking into the fire. She took the tissue and before wiping off her nose, she giggled to herself. Calem looked at her, "what's so fu―"

"Aha! Take that!" she laughed. Serena had taken some whipped cream off her hot chocolate and put it on Calem's nose. Calem blushed because Serena was now on top of him and _very_ close to his face. Yet, he was somehow happy and relieved since she didn't seem to be mad at him anymore.

"Joyeux presque Noël, imbécile," Serena said, and then put her forehead to Calem's, making their whipped cream noses touch.

* * *

_7. Ice Skating―Special (YellowxRed) _

"C'mon Yellow!" Red called out to the small girl. This time of year was when they would open the outdoor ice skating rink.

As Yellow arrived, she looked around and blushed wildly. This place was _full_ of _couples_. Yellow swallowed hard as the uneasy feeling known as nervousness enveloped her, but then she felt someone grab her hand.

"Don't worry," Red smiled at her, "it's okay if this is your first time skating, I'll teach you."

Skating wasn't really what she was anxious about, but that reminded her, she had no idea how to skate. Putting on her pair of skate, she watched Red step out onto the ice and skate backwards, which scared her.

"W-Wait-! You shouldn't skate backwards! Y-You might hurt yourself!" she yelled in a small voice.

"Haha, don't worry," he started, coming up to her. "Come on, get on the ice."

"Yellow looked at the ice unsure, and then gently put her first skate on the ice, then the other. As she started to slide forward, she relaxed a bit and thought she was finally getting it. Red watched her closely with a smile on his face. But then both of her feet started sliding in different directions.

"A-Ah-! Aaah-!" Yellow squeaked. She started falling forward, but her cold face hit something warm and soft, and her long arms were being held up by hands. Yellow looked up to see Red.

"Here, why don't we skate together?" Red offered. He helped her back onto her skates and grabbed her left hand. Red then started to skate very slowly, having Yellow follow right beside him.

"See? It's not so hard when you have someone help you."

"Y-You're right, thank you, Red," Yellow cheerfully smiled at him. Red blushed at the sight of her smile and looked away very quickly. He put his other hand to the back of his neck.

"Haha, y-you don't have to thank me," Red said. And then he put his arm around her.

_8. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas―Conflicting (LeafxGreen)_

"Okay, that's it! I'm done! I'm done!" Leaf yelled. Tears started to flow and fall off her cheeks to the ground, which seep through the snow. Leaf's cheeks were red and her skin had goosebumps. "It's the holidays! The holidays! This is my favorite time of year and you know it! So why, why must you be so cruel and rude?!"

Leaf was screaming, or crying, it was both, but she couldn't tell, and neither could Green. Christmas Eve night, the day before Christmas. Leaf had been doing her annual thing for the neighborhood, and this year, her heart was shattered before she could even finish her run. Standing in front of her, at the Oak residence was none other than Green himself, but in between them on the floor was a broken Christmas ornament and precious one at that, too.

"I hate you so much!" Leaf cried. Green remained emotionless at the front door, looking off to the side. "Goodbye then. I hope your Christmas is what you want it to be."

Leaf then trudged through the snow while Green watched her leave.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

She then came to everyone else's homes in the neighborhood, giving Christmas cookies to each child. The last house she stopped at to give cookies were relatives. Her aunt, Peony, asked her, "Leaf, what's wrong? You seem upset?"

Leaf snapped out of her depressive trance. "Huh? Aha, no way! It's Christmas Eve!" Leaf shoved all thoughts of the Prince of Hedgehogs in a corner and decided to focus on other, happier things. Though, she still would remember him momentarily, which would upset her. She then headed to the soup kitchen where she would help every Christmas Eve after handing out cookies.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on, _

_our troubles will be miles away._

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Leaf rushed through the kitchen back door, gasping. She quickly grabbed an apron and ladle, and went over to the serving table.

"Ah, it's okay, Leaf," an old adult woman said in relief. "At least you're here now, we have a lot of people this year."

Leaf nodded and put on her best smile. Serving old men, women, and even children. It broke her heart especially to see children.

"You know, Leaf," Marguerite, the woman in charge, started, "You are so kind and charitable to be doing this, really."

Leaf smiled. "It's alright, I mean―"

She had started, but was interrupted by the sound of a dish crashing. She swung her head around to see a little girl who spilled her soup all over herself and broke the bowl. Leaf walked over to the crying girl and cleaned her up with a cloth.

"Sweetie, do you need another bowl with soup?" Leaf asked her, cleaning her cheek. The small girl nodded, sniffling. Leaf brought her a new bowl of hot soup, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's your favorite part about Christmas?" She asked the little girl.

"Ahm, well," she slurped the broth. "I like a lot of things 'bout Chrissmas, but I love seeing the Chrissmas trees."

"Well," Leaf started as she pulled something out of her pocket, "why don't you have this?"

She handed the little girl a small box. The small girl opened it and her eyes sparkled. "Oh, wow! Do you really mean I can have this?" Leaf nodded. "Thank you so much!" she chirped and then gave her a hug.

"I mean, it's not complete. There's a whole other heart thats supposed to match it…but it was broken."

"I'm sorry," the kid apologized. "But it's still really beautiful."

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

Leaf wandered the cold and snowy streets once again, after finishing up the soup kitchen. Finally coming home, her younger siblings were playing around the tree while her parents were on the sofa watching Christmas Specials. She smiled, this was all she wanted. A happy family, warm and nice on this blissful holiday. But she still felt a bit empty for some reason.

She noticed that a few ornaments weren't on the tree yet. Putting her things down, she placed a new delicate bulb in a different area. She bit her lip as she came across an ornament she and _someone_ made together years ago. Leaf started to cry silently. She made a lot of ornaments with him when they were kids.

_*clank clack*_

Leaf's head popped up and she looked out the frosted window. She saw a dark figure outside, and her eyes widened.

Grabbing just her scarf and shoes, she rushed out the door. When she appeared outside the front door looking at the window from the outside, her panting was visible in the cold wind. Leaf froze. There he was. Why? Why was he here after thoroughly starting her Christmas Eve off in a rocky way? Green looked at her and then fell to the house's wall, sliding down it to sit on the ground. Leaf walked over to him, and then noticed he was so pale and looked very cold. She slowly sat down next to him and looked at him in wonder.

_Through the years _

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

Green then put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. A small scarlet box with a green ribbon on it. Leaf took it and opened it. The present was two brand new glass hearts. When they were ten, Leaf bought two glass heart ornaments which she thought to share with Green. She never gave him his heart, though, until earlier today when he accidentally broke it; but Leaf thought it was on purpose. And…he bought them again.

Leaf grabbed Green's hand and scooted closer to his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Green," Leaf smiled at him.

"You too, Leafy."

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now..._

* * *

**A/N: **A merry early Christmas to you all. :) I'm back for writing. This fic is dedicated to the following people: RagingDragonair, StellaMuffins, GlaceontheHuman, SumRandomPerson12, Pokespecshipper, sonazeforever78, CatGengar, Riolulover10, LittleSpringRoll, Shido-chan99, RBHMEM, DarkDragone55, Time Signature, Contestshipper16, L. X. ie, BlizzardTheArticuno, MayContestDrew, PrincessLightWarrior1, BlackTwistedTwilight, Dewi-Michelle, and Pokegirlsil. And for those of you who are wondering who the unfamiliar people are, they're people from another site, that are near and dear to my heart. Really.

Ooh, right. I'm back earlier than expected. :3 I know I said by Christmas, but whatever. I kinda was in my tumblr the entire time, it was basically an oasis. O.O you dunno. I think I know what they mean by "Oh you got a Tumblr? It was nice knowing ya." Like, crap, I'm addicted. I spent forever customizing my page, and let me say, I am quite proud for being an amateur in html and stuff like that. It may not be amazing like a lot of people's but I still like it. c: That place is so much fun and relaxing. It was also a nice way to get off my mind that my freaking literature teacher likes making my life hell /shot

Also, I thought I would get back to you guys on my brother. :) he's doing sososo much better now! I think your prayers helped after all. You guys really are amazing, and I thought you deserved to know since you're also my family. He's doing better, but he has to go away to a mental facility where they have to cure him mentally now. (Okayyy, I know, when I think of mental facility I think of scary people with large syringes and the undead moping through florescent lit up hallways.) But that's not where he's going. He's going to this really really warm place (like no kid, this place is like the toastiest place on earth O.O) and it smells nice too. I'm going to miss him. He won't be back for another month or so, but when he does come back he'll hopefully be better than before. :)

You all mean so much to me, and made me realize I'm never ever alone anymore. You gave me a gift that I shall forever treasure, and never break.

With over a million hearts and hugs,

~Relle

**Oh yeah, I obviously don't own the Pokemon Franchise (*crying*) so I disclaim this so freaking thing.**** -_-**


End file.
